


Bullets in the Barrel (of His Best Guy's Gun)

by dottieapple



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottieapple/pseuds/dottieapple
Summary: The Smithsonian Museum is loaning out some pieces for a traveling Captain America exhibit. You are a SHIELD archivist working under Steve Rogers for an expanded section on James "Bucky" Barnes. In the process of all of this, you and Bucky became an item.You've always had your suspicions about your boyfriend and his "best guy". What seems like a normal afternoon of working from Bucky and Steve's apartment becomes much more than you bargained for, and you are perhaps the ONLY historical archivist who will find out exactly what the bond between these two has been all these years.





	1. In Which You Discover What You Always Suspected

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first erotic fanfic! Be gentle, but also remember your safewords. They'll come in handy later. 
> 
> Since Infinity War, I have been in love with these two best guys more than ever before. Allow me to help soothe our collective pain with sexytimes.
> 
> **featuring: 
> 
> Female-bodied Reader Character (who isn't necessarily straight or on the gender binary)
> 
> Sweet-ass supersoldier action! Hints that there has been daddy kink in the past! Also, your grandpa. Enjoy.
> 
> xo,  
> Dot

The door bangs open, just like it always does when Bucky gets home from work in the afternoon. Making a gentle entrance is not the strength of a man with one metal arm. “Sweetheart!” he calls. “Where are you, darlin’?” 

“In hell,” you respond dryly. You are seated at the kitchen island, surrounded by notebooks, folders, and Post-Its with coffee stains on them, typing away on your laptop. The kitchen of the apartment shared by Bucky and Steve is not your ideal workplace. It’s almost too clinically clean. The cleaning service SHIELD provides always has the place shining like Captain America’s shield before a costumed public appearance. 

You miss your messy corner desk at SHIELD, your printed-out cat memes, your giant coffee mug, that one picture you took with Bucky at a gala in which he’s wearing a tux that hugs all the right places. Oh, and those leather gloves he’s fond of. You might even miss the sticky note with an arrow pointing right at Bucky’s photo that just reads “Daddy”. One day you’ll figure out who left it there--your money is on Stark or Wilson--but did they know you actually did call him Daddy that night? Questionable.

As a SHIELD Archivist, you get the access to documents and files that are the stuff of most people’s wildest dreams. You also managed to land a spot working directly for Steve Rogers, attempting to piece together an in-depth history of Sergeant James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes that could accompany a new traveling Captain America exhibit with pieces on loan from the Smithsonian. 

The former Winter Soldier rubs your back as you lean into his body. “Why aren’t you at the office?”

“No Cap today,” you respond. “Also a lot of noisy construction after Stark’s last tech test blew a hole in the floor upstairs. But mostly, without any live input from Steve today, I thought I’d be more comfortable here. Plus there’s no secure server access at my apartment.” 

Bucky sighs, feigning hurt. “Damn it, I thought maybe my best girl just couldn’t go without me today.” He slides his hand down over your ass and squeezes firmly. 

You feel your face flush. You turn on your bar stool and embrace him, wrapping your arms around his muscular waist. He smells a little sweaty, fresh from an intensive hand-to-hand training. Your pulse quickens as the scent brings a memory of waking up next to him after a particularly warm night when you couldn’t get enough of each other. 

The private elevator dings, there is the distinct clank of vibranium hitting the ceramic tile floor, and Captain America himself comes shuffling into the apartment. “Cap,” you nod, feigning the masculine indifference Bucky usually uses when seeing Steve in uniform. “I imagine the world is safe since you’re home before five.” 

Bucky’s shoulders shake as he laughs quietly at your impression. He leaves your side and smoothly crosses the room to embrace his partner. The Captain gives you a side-eye over his best guy’s shoulder. “Are we paying you to work here all the time now?” An easy smile spreads across his face. “I wondered why you weren’t at your desk today. I was hoping you’d want to go to the hot dog cart for lunch.” Steve slumps into a chair and groans, unlacing his boots. He’s never surprised to find you here. You actually text him a lot, but he’s not great at responding.

You’ve stayed in Bucky’s bed a number of times, sleeping over at the apartment. It was never your intention to end up in a romantic entanglement, but James Buchanan Barnes is a wicked flirt in addition to being the subject of your archival research. You’re illustrating his lost time. You’ve always had a soft spot for anyone with a delicate, hurtful past. From day one, you knew under the right circumstances, you couldn’t resist blue eyes like his, framed by dark hair and the smile of a Golden Age Hollywood heartthrob. When the chance presented itself, you didn’t resist in the least.

It is suspiciously quiet. You turn to see the two men kissing, hotly. Bucky’s hooded sweatshirt is hanging off his left shoulder revealing the thin undershirt beneath and his familiar line of scars and metal. Steve has peeled off the top half of his uniform, his chiseled chest smooth in the midday sun streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows. One arm is firmly hooked around Bucky’s back, the other arm bent, his hand combed into Bucky’s hair. 

Your heartbeat quickens. If the two of them would just look at your face, they would see an expression of pleasant surprise. You’d suspected at this point, and picked up some pithy innuendo once or twice from Steve, that the two supersoldiers were partners in both the life-long and sexual sense of the word. And here was your proof. 

You are fairly certain you hear a hushed, breathy, “Buck, please” escape Steve’s lips. It’s definitely a plea for more. You are beginning to feel a little tingly as you shift in your seat. The barstool creaks as your hips move, and you feel your face go completely red. You clear your throat, not to interrupt, but more as a reminder that you should probably maintain your composure and not be a voyeur. 

The two men break apart from each other as you look away. Steve mutters something about changing his clothes as he walks down the hallway toward his room. You know he’s pale, and you wonder if he’s flushed from embarrassment. This seems like the kind of ordeal that would have him flustered, but he wouldn’t be at all interested in having you see it. 

Steve is frequently stoic around you. A man’s man, you think, and wonder if it’s weird that your grandpa would have really liked him. You then pause--your grandpa probably watched newsreels of Captain America hawking war bonds at the movies. 

You reach into a manila envelope of photos for your project. You pull out your favorite--it’s a b-roll shot from 1943. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, clean-shaven but dirty faced so his smile glows extra-brightly against his face, next to Captain America (aka Captain Steve Rogers) at the 107th Infantry Division camp. The other members of the Howling Commandos corps are obviously not ready for the portrait being taken, but you can’t help but grin at Bucky and Steve’s body language. Where some see battlefront b-roll photos, you see two people with a hell of a chemistry trying to act casual, professional, platonic. It doesn’t fool you.

You don’t think much about Bucky’s age. He seems to be in his early 30’s, just like you, until his eyes unfocus into the distance. That’s when you see something sad, something antique in there. Those are the moments you put your hand to his cheek and bring his focus back to the present. Right now, Bucky is definitely focused in the present. You see his chest rise and fall a little more rapidly than normal as he catches your attention. “Uh, hey, Y/N, I gotta get something.” He gestures in the direction of his room.

“Sure babe,” you reply. “I’ve got plenty to do here. Take your time.” You can’t help it--after that little welcome-home display, you wonder if Bucky is going for himself, or for Steve. You grind your hips against your chair slightly, just trying to take the edge off the fantasy brewing in your imagination. Two boys from Brooklyn who have nothing but love for each other, no matter how much they might be hiding it from their public personas.

You didn’t pop your earbuds back in after Bucky disappeared down the hall. Your heart skips a beat because you’re so sure you’re going to hear something. Catch them in some kind of act. But it’s almost too quiet. You’re never quiet in the bedroom--can’t stop yourself from making some kind of satisfied hum even during a passionate kiss--but those two? You can’t sneak behind enemy lines if you’re noisy. You can’t shake the mental image of them kissing. 

Your nosiness gets the best of you. You slip off your flats and pad silently down the hallway, pausing at the bathroom that is connected to Bucky’s room. It has two doors, one connecting to the bedroom. That door is closed, but you slip into the bathroom anyway. A little listening never hurt anyone, right? 

You hike your skirt and pull down your panties. You sit on the toilet, although having to pee is definitely not the tingling you’re feeling between your legs. You’re motionless as you imagine Bucky and Steve, tongues tangling. Bucky is amazing with his hands, and you try to imagine if he’d grip Steve’s throbbing cock with the flesh hand or the metal hand. It’s quiet as a crypt. You’re thinking you would hear some kind of wet sounds by now if they were all over each other.

The thought of wet sex and sloppy kissing gets you going, and you slide your fingers down between your folds. You are soaking. Suddenly, your ears prickle. (If you were a cat, they would twitch toward the bedroom door.) You recognize his husky breath anywhere--Bucky only pants like that when you take his cock in your mouth. You pout. You’re pretty sure they are fucking. You didn’t expect to be welcomed to the party, but damn do you want an invitation to be present. You could hang around the snack table, just observing. You’d be good.

You glide your fingers from your slippery opening up to your throbbing clit. It is hard, swollen, so sensitive. You brush it gently and take a couple of calm breaths. You shouldn’t take care of yourself here. You should wait. You’re an expert at cataloguing, filing, retrieving information, right? Just save it.

You hear a distinctly masculine groan. “Buck. Please, Buck, I need…” It trails off, quiet.

What does he need? What does he want? What doesn’t he want? Bucky loves to give you everything. And then when you think you can’t take it, he gives you even more. When Bucky crooks his metal fingers against your g-spot, you leak all over his sheets and see stars. You pinch your middle and ring fingers around your clit, harder than you intended, and you let out a cry, louder than you intended. 

You freeze. Your cunt is slick and aching, but you shouldn’t keep this up. They’ll hear you. They’ll stop what they’re doing and everyone will be miserable because no one is going to get off. Maybe you shouldn’t have been so curious.

Suddenly, the adjoining door to the bedroom flies open. Bucky stands in the doorway, shirtless, just beginning to glisten with sweat. He smells like heat and sex, even more than before. You can see the bulge of his cock through his soft workout pants. And is that a small wet spot? His eyebrows knit, and surprisingly, he smirks. “Are you okay, princess?”


	2. In Which Sergeant Barnes Commences the Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, you discovered:
> 
> a.) You're a naughty librarian type after all.  
> b.) Steve and Bucky get up to exactly what you imagine they do when they're alone.
> 
> In Chapter 2, we discover these two facts are combining into your reality, and you may shortly find yourself in some compromising positions. It's exactly what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Stucky lovers--thanks for the views and kudos so far. Let's get smutty.

Bucky regards your black lace panties tossed onto the floor. His voice darkens. “What were you doing in here?”  
  
“Um,” is all you manage to get out. You can’t hide the blush that spreads over your entire body.

“Babygirl, pick those up.”   
  
You do as you’re told. You know this look on his face. “Of course, sir.”   
  
He affectionately tilts your head up, his fingers beneath your chin. “Were you trying to eavesdrop?”   
  
You nod, a tiny gesture. So guilty. Caught in the act. He snatches the discarded panties from your hand and balls them up.

“Open,” he orders, gliding a finger along your lower lip. You just want to kiss him, hard, but you open your mouth and suck on his finger instead. “Not yet,” he whispers, stuffing your panties into your mouth and grabbing your arm to haul you into the bedroom.

You barely manage an “mmmph!” around the makeshift gag. You’re still incredibly turned on. You can taste yourself on the fabric. Bucky throws you onto the foot of the bed. At the headboard of the bed, Steve Rogers is sitting straight up, his feet splayed apart with a spreader bar. His chest is practically glowing pink and his small nipples look as tight and hard as yours feel.

Steve’s face ticks up into a smirk you’ve never seen from him before. It's playful in a way you suspect is exclusively intimate. “Why, Sergeant Barnes, what did you find on your mission?”

“Well, Stevie,” Bucky practically purrs, holding your wrists together so you can’t escape, “my babygirl here was listening in on us. I found her with her hand between her legs.”  
  
“A spy,” Steve says, matter-of-factly. “I tried to warn you, Sergeant. Minds like hers are dangerous. And you let her into the apartment all the time, whenever you please. I warned you we might be compromised."  
  
_What?_ You think in your heated haze. _Is he serious?_ _I can’t read him. And_ Stevie _?_ Sergeant _? What the hell are the dynamics between these two, exactly?_

Bucky looks you directly in the eye, his gaze dark and alluring. “I should have known.” Your wrists are held together in his flesh-and-blood hand. You squirm. Your hands are practically immobilized. Bucky traces a cold metal finger from your collarbone to your navel. You let out a soft whimper, goosebumps raising on your skin. “This pretty princess thinks we’re her personal entertainment, Stevie. I’m not sure we can stand for that."

“Mmm mmmph,” you shake your head vigorously. You're attempting to sound somewhat apologetic behind your mouthful of fabric, but you don't care that it could sound insincere. This game is going to be fun; you just know it. But Steve Rogers in a spreader bar?   
  
“So will you let me go now, Sergeant?” Steve asks, licking his lips, wiggling his big feet. “Please?”

Bucky is forming a plan. You can read his face like a book. He grins, that shit-eating bastard look he gets, usually before he gives you the spanking you were begging for after a dinner rife with sexual tension. He still doesn’t let go of your wrists but hauls you up closer to Steve’s position on the bed. You’re almost touching Captain America’s naked body.  
  
“Stevie,” Bucky lowers his voice, comforting but mischievous, “I believe you. I’m so sorry, baby boy.” He gently cups Steve’s cheek and kisses him sweetly. “I should have listened to you sooner. She might compromise us if we don’t take care of this.” Bucky frowns at you and says, “I’m going to let go of your wrists now, but if you so much as move a muscle you are in for a world of trouble. Moreso than the trouble you’re already in.”   
  
You’re obedient for now. You’re too intrigued to get bratty with the eyes of the two supersoldiers hungrily roaming your body. You nod and make a small sound around the panties stuffed in your mouth. You are pretty sure you can feel your pulse in your labia. The heat between your thighs is getting unbearable. Your dress rubs painfully against your hardened nipples.   
  
Bucky leans up to Steve’s face and takes it lovingly into his hands. “Stevie. My beautiful Stevie,” he fists a handful of Steve’s hair and whispers directly into his ear. "I need you to--" You can’t hear what Bucky says but Steve’s blush boldens, and you notice his cock twitch. You’re finally at a good angle to get a good look at Steve’s cock. It’s a fine specimen, pre-cum barely glistening at the tip. They must not have been very far along when you got caught, otherwise you suspect he’d be leaking all over the place. Bucky’s voice is audible again. “So you’ll help me?”  
  
“Yes, Sergeant,” Captain America blushes. Bucky releases Steve’s ankles from the spreader bar. He places the bar in Steve’s hands and softly kisses him on the mouth. The lust in the air thickens as Steve gives a little salute. “Let’s execute the orders, Sir.”  
  
In one swift motion, Bucky somehow has you up against his chest, your arms pinned behind you. You’re sitting up between his legs. He unzips your dress and pulls it over your head after lifting your hips. Panties still crammed in your mouth, you are completely naked. The air of the room on your breasts makes you shudder. A strong hand takes your ankle.  
  
“Oh,” you say, though around your improvised gag it’s just a noise. Steve buckles the cuff of the spreader bar above your foot. You watch, transfixed and a little nervous. He is chiseled like a marble statue. _Bucky is strong and muscular, with thick thighs, but the word you would use to describe Steve’s body is_ \--your thoughts become more hazy as Steve buckles the second cuff and Bucky’s breath is coming hot and fast on your ear-- _god-like? Photoshopped? Hunky?_   
  
Steve massages your feet and blushes a little. He is a brick house of a man, but you are pretty sure you catch the occasional glimpse of the slip of a boy Steve Rogers once was. His work is careful, almost delicate right now. His touch is slow, soft, deliberate. He’s an artist at work. “How’s that, Sergeant?” he asks Bucky.  
  
“Baby boy, you did an excellent job,” Bucky praises, continuing to hold your arms behind your back, using his free hand to play with your hair. “Now what’s the next task I asked of you?”  
  
“Of course, Sergeant,” Steve whispers, his cheeks pinking up even more. His back straightens, and he looks you very directly in the eyes until you can feel yourself blushing along with him. “Miss Y/N, Sergeant Barnes requested me to inspect you. He feels our, um, mission may have been compromised by your spying from the next room.”  
  
Bucky clicks his tongue at Steve and tightens his grip on you. “You can’t go soft on her, Baby boy. We talked about this. Am I going to have to punish two of you today?”  
  
You shiver. You and Bucky play with power dynamics all the time. It’s exhilarating fun. But you had no clue that Bucky and Steve ever did anything like this. Plus, Steve can be so stoic you imagined he would be the dominant one in a sexual situation. _Maybe he switches. Maybe they’ve always switched. How long have they…..?_  
  
Your thoughts shut off as Steve’s fingers drag up your legs at an agonizing pace. “I’m sorry, Sergeant,” Steve pants, averting his eyes from Bucky’s. “But you were right. She is very beautiful.”   
  
“That she is, Stevie, but do not, under any circumstances, let it keep you from your orders. I warned you that your interest in her was getting too intense.” Bucky suddenly shifts his grip on you and moves his hand to your breast, kneading and stroking. Steve’s hands are getting closer to your exposed cunt, and you can’t close your legs, regardless of feeling vulnerable and longing to give yourself some kind of friction at the same time.   
  
Your eyes flash toward Bucky for a moment. None of the three of you negotiated anything beforehand. Is everyone okay with this? You certainly don’t mind, but you hadn’t really talked it over before. “Mmph?”

The concern in your eyes must speak to Bucky clearly. His posture tenses slightly. “Baby boy, wait.”   
  
You try not to whimper when Steve sits more upright and takes his hand away from the circles he was kneading into your thigh. Bucky pulls the panties from your mouth. The wad of fabric is soaked with your saliva. His concern is genuine. “ We didn’t even talk about this yet, did we? You okay, babygirl?”   
  
“More than okay,” you manage to breathe. “I’m enjoying this.” _And maybe I’m on the edge of drooling?_   
  
“Tell him your words, babygirl,” Bucky smiles, gesturing to Steve, who suddenly looks relieved. “That is, if you’re consenting for him to keep touching you like this.”   
  
You smile gently at Steve. He’s a quiet fellow, but he’s not new to this. He’s waiting, like he’s got something to hide. Like he’s waiting to pounce. How cliche, always the quiet ones--even the ones who dress up in the finest Stark tech fabrics. “Yes, sir. Red ends the game. Yellow to slow down and check in.” Steve’s eyes light up a bit.

Bucky tightens his grip on you again and nips your ear. He gestures gently toward Steve. “You too, Baby boy. Don’t hold out on us.”

Steve grins and giggles. “‘Jersey’ means stop at all costs. Anything else I can take.” You grin back. How can you not with such a radiant face admiring you? How much fun is this going to be?   
  
_This is happening_ , you think to yourself. _This is actually happening_. You just wanted to maybe get a little turned on catching your boyfriend with his boyfriend. You were a little too curious, and now you’re in the thick of it.

“Very good." Bucky smooths a hand over Steve's hair, then gives you a quick kiss on the top of your head. There's a pause, then, "Rogers! No more slacking! Get back to work,” Bucky snaps at Steve. “You have your orders, so stop lookin’ at me like that.” Suddenly, Bucky grabs a fistful of your hair, and you gasp. “Princess, wipe that smile off your face. I’m not about to go easy on you. You’re going to tell us everything."

“Yes, Sir,” you huff, squeezing your eyelids shut to counter the harshness of Bucky’s firm grip on your hair. It’s delicious. Your thoughts start to lazily drift as Steve rakes his fingernails over your hips, then licks over the tingling trails he’s just left on you. God, it’s so good. The sounds you are making start to fill the room.  
  
“Y/N!” Bucky barks, and you freeze. His hand moves from your hair back to your breast, his fingers tracing tight circles around your already hardened nipple. Your breasts are aching, and you want nothing more than for them to be touched and suckled. “You better start talking,” he punctuates the sentence with a sharp pinch of your nipple, and you cry out. Bucky makes a satisfied-sounding sniff. “And speak up so Rogers here can hear it. He got himself a lot of powers due to the serum, but mindreading ain’t one of ‘em."   
  
“I’m sorry, sir. Sirs? What do I call you together? I'll be good, I promise.” You still can't put your legs together and all you want is a touch to set you off.   
  
Bucky’s voice takes on the playful tension that you live for in bed. “I swear on Stevie’s life here that I will shove the gag back in your mouth and have my way with you right the fuck now if you don’t start talking, princess.”

You squirm. You love it when he overtakes you. When you turn yourself off and just allow him to use your body. This game’s a little different than usual, though. Better think up something to say real quick. “Sir,” you say, your voice coming out smaller than you imagined it would, “please, have mercy on me. I overheard you with your Boy, and I just...I couldn’t stop myself.”  
  
“From what?” he demands, pinching your nipple again until you squeal. “What couldn’t you stop yourself from?” Bucky nods at Steve, and Steve begins massaging closer and closer to your pubic mound. It’s like he’s practiced every way that you love to be touched.     
  
The heat between your forcibly spread legs is getting close to unbearable. “From--” you feel the warmth creeping from your face to your neck to your chest, “from thinking what it would be like watching you fucking your Boy, Sir.”   
  
“Is that all, princess?” Bucky presses.

“I, um, I touched myself, Sir.”   
  
His gaze is hot, wandering up and down your body, pausing to look briefly at Steve. You think he might want to devour the both of you. He focuses on you, sternly. “Meaning?”   
  
You hesitate and realize both men probably get off on your dirty talk, because you certainly get off on the hot shame of saying the sluttiest things. “I wanted to watch you fucking, and I wanted to hear you moaning, and I slipped my hand into my pussy and rubbed my clit.”

Bucky laughs as though he’s discovered some fantastic bit of news. “Oh, princess. You are in for a world of trouble, trying to eavesdrop on something you're not privvy to. Stevie?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”  
  
“You may proceed as planned. And Y/N, if I hear so much as a peep out of you, this gag goes right back in, do you understand?” As you nod, Bucky shifts his weight, releasing your arms and your breast. He wraps his arms around you so they are both stroking the front of your body. You lean back against him more solidly, feeling his erection pressing into your back.

Steve smiles up at his best friend, something mischievous and dirty in the look. He cups a warm hand over your sex and makes a pleased-sounding hum from deep in his throat. “Sergeant, I bet she’s a greedy little thing, isn’t she? Did you know she has the old photos from the war? I bet she thinks about us together all the time.”  
  
Your glorious bastard of a boyfriend smirks. "Pretty sure some of those photos from the war were burned. Y/N would've loved those. Remember that one you had classified and destroyed at camp? That was always Agent Carter's favorite." The two of them share a smile, but you are too focused in the present to even imagine what that was all about. Bucky then gives Steve some kind of hand signal and laughs low. "Now hold still, princess."    
  
Steve very slowly and deliberately strokes a finger down between your folds. You make a noise from within your throat, beginning to feel desperate with want, but it’s a quiet noise. Steve looks incredibly pleased with himself. “Sergeant Barnes, it’s just what you suspected. She’s very slick. Should I continue?”   
  
Bucky nods, one corner of his mouth turning up. His cock twitches at your back. “Please, be my guest.”   
  
Steve suddenly plunges one long, thick finger into your vagina. You gasp as your hips buck up into the air. He holds his finger inside you as he gently brushes your clit with the thumb of his opposite hand. He traces very small circles and you can feel your sex getting hotter and wetter. You ache with want. More like need. These men need to stop teasing because your mind is beginning to laser-focus on being filled up.   
  
Steve pumps his finger in and out of you twice, three times, and you whimper loudly. He plunges in hard and fast, a little bit painfully from banging against your cervix. You want him. You want all of his fingers, his dick, his tongue. You don’t care anymore. Bucky pinches your nipples in tandem, rolling them between his fingers, and you groan loudly. Steve withdraws his hand suddenly and you whimper in protest. Your entire body shudders. Your wet cunt clenches around the emptiness.   
  
“Sergeant,” Steve states confidently, “The lady spy is definitely ready, Sir.”   
  
“And your conclusion, Stevie?”   
  
“I’m not sure which one of us she wants more, but she must be the hungry little slut you promised she'd be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooting my own horn, I love having Steve as "Stevie" and "Baby boy" when he's good, and "Rogers" when he's less so. I hope it's fun for y'all as well. 'til next chapter!
> 
> xo,  
> Dot


	3. In Which Sergeant Barnes Rallies the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a person, I spend a lot of time in my head. So does my main (Y/N), so in this chapter we'll wax poetic for a while during some spankings--both flesh and metal-handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American readers! Happy birthday, Steve Rogers! (100th birthday if you're going by the MCU canon, 98th for book canon.) The number of chapters keeps growing because I apparently can't stop this dirty story train!
> 
> Need some fluff? I just finished this too: [I'd Gladly Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135266)
> 
> Want to know what I'm reblogging/headcanoning/making heart eyes at? Questions or requests? Come visit my Tumblr, [NerdSmut](https://rubychasm.tumblr.com/)!!

[ **Previously:**  
  
_“Sergeant,” Steve states confidently, “The lady spy is definitely ready, Sir.”_  
  
_“And your conclusion, Stevie?”_  
  
_“I’m not sure which one of us she wants more, but she must be the hungry little slut you promised she'd be.”_ ]

 

You shudder at Steve’s words. He’s normally so polite. Then again, you realize there are still things you don’t know about his private life, or what might be his dirty mind. You notice his cock jump when he utters the word ‘slut’.    
  
“I’ll be the judge of that,” Bucky responds, crooking a beckoning finger in Steve’s direction. Steve offers up his hand, fingers still slick with you. Bucky takes Steve’s hand with great care, as if Steve was still the delicate boy from all those years ago. Steve’s eyes close, his eyelashes meeting his cheeks in a way you find a bit feminine and extremely sexy. You’d say he’s blushing, but his skin has been pink in earnest for a while now.

Bucky opens his mouth and begins to suck Steve’s fingers, finally getting a taste of you. You can’t help but wonder if your boyfriend looks equally hot sucking his best guy’s dick.

“Don’t look at us like that, princess. You started it, and now we’re gonna have to finish.” Bucky grabs onto Steve’s wrist and guides his hand to your mouth. “Don’t you agree?” The tips of Steve’s fingers are flush with your lips. “Here. Try this.”

  
You try not to giggle because the gesture is a warped version of something you’ve done in the kitchen on date night.  _ (He’s not exactly holding a spoon, asking you to taste the sauce for seasoning this time, but…) _ You open your mouth obediently and suck on Steve’s fingers. You’ve tasted yourself a number of times before, and it always turns you on. Bucky loves to kiss you after he’s been going down on you.    
  
You swirl your tongue suggestively around Steve’s digits; whether or not you get to taste him later, you want him to dwell on the feeling. Steve moans and grasps his cock. You desperately wish you could press your thighs together because the pressure is still building. You can tell you are getting wetter by the second. The room is starting to blur around the edges. 

Bucky speaks up, in full control, slamming his metal hand dramatically onto the bedside table. “Rogers! I didn’t say you were allowed to enjoy yourself yet, did I?” Steve shrinks back, lowering his eyes slightly. His pupils look large, like a puppy about to beg. “You’re both just greedy little sluts, aren’t you? Always thinking of yourselves.” 

Bucky reaches up for Steve’s hair with his metal hand, pulling his face close to his own. “Princess here could be selling our secrets to HYDRA in less than an hour if I let you get your dick wet.” He forcefully pushes Steve back down onto the mattress. “Some Captain you are. She’ll tell the whole world exactly what the big, strong Captain does with his pretty little chorus-girl mouth, and then where are you going to be?” He lewdly licks the side of Steve's face.   
  
“I’m...I’m sorry, Sergeant Barnes.” Steve bites the lower lip of his pretty chorus-girl mouth, and you wonder when you get to have the privilege of watching him making out with Bucky.  _ The tension on this bed! _   
  
“So help me, Rogers, you’re gonna be sorry. Help me get these cuffs off of Y/N, then both of you better roll the fuck over, and be quick about it.”     


You giggle a little despite yourself. Sergeant Barnes is apparently strict with his troops, even the ones whose noses he boops while cuddled up on the sofa, streaming TV shows. The same troops who assemble with him at the ice cream truck, arguing over whether you call the toppings sprinkles or jimmies. ( _ You’re from Philadelphia--they are goddamn jimmies. _ ) You and Steve may not be the Howling Commandos, but together you’re a rag-tag band of misfits. You can’t wipe the smile off your face, and you begin to giggle louder.   
  
Bucky growls his displeasure at your amusement. He is pulling you this way and that, yanking on your legs to free you. You wonder (and hope) you might have some marks on your ankles. After the spreader bar is off, Bucky arranges you and Steve next to each other on the bed, face down. You are both more than compliant.   
  
You hear the soft noises of Bucky kissing the back of Steve’s...thighs? The sounds are getting louder, so he must be moving up Steve’s spine. The only other sounds are your pulse in your ears and Steve’s increasingly labored breathing. A warm, flesh-and-blood hand massages one of your ass cheeks. You’re pretty sure it’s Bucky from the angle of approach, but you also don’t really care who the hand belongs to at this point. The hand disappears.   
  
“All right, Princesses; faces down, asses up.” He taps both of your hips, trying to get you to lift your rears in the air.

Steve turns his head to you. “Y/N, can you believe this guy?”

You blink a few times. Is he breaking the game? Is this part of the game? You decide to try. “Is that any way to talk about your Sergeant, Steve?" You try to move your eyebrows so he gets the message, but you don't know if he's any good at deciphering your facial expressions, despite how much time you spend together. "Wait, are you on my side, Steve?”

He winks at you with those cobalt eyes and shrugs.    
  
“You got somethin’ you wanna share with the class?” Bucky demands.    
  
Steve’s face twists into a hint of mischief. It’s startlingly hot. “No, Sir!”   
  
“I know you’re lyin’, Rogers. I know your face when you’re lyin’, and that’s the one. Both of you, can it and put your asses up like I asked ya the first time.”

You and Steve both oblige. What comes next, you’d expected. Bucky winds back with his flesh-and-blood hand and brings it down across your ass, the thwack a sharp sound filling the room. You flinch, waiting for another, but instead you get the sound of a flattened metal palm slapping flesh, and Steve cries out.  _ Oh. That’s something.  _ You let out a whimper as you’re spanked a second time, harder than the first. The sound of Steve taking a second hit follows immediately after, but Steve stays quiet--because of course he would. You’re waiting for him to say he could do this all day.

Bucky whispers something that you’re unable to hear. His voice sounds more menacing. You’re not even sure if you or Steve were meant to hear it--but with enhanced hearing, maybe he did? What you can hear is the whoosh of blood in your ears as your pulse quickens. Bucky gets aggressive, and you’ve played that way before. You are worked up to the point that it’s going to be fun for you, but is Steve going to play the game? How aggressive can you be with a super-soldier? Is that something you really want to see? You don’t like it when blood gets involved.   
  
You try to gage Steve’s reactions to the situation by stealing another look at him, but his eyes are closed. His head rests on the mattress, and he looks content, like a kitten taking a nap. Bucky’s hand delivers another blow to his backside. Steve’s eyes snap open, and his body shifts up the mattress ever-so-slightly. You realize Bucky could probably pound him through the headboard and the wall if he wasn’t in control. The cobalt eyes that are now looking through you are glassy, unfocused. Steve’s girly eyelashes flutter closed once more as he takes a deep breath.

Bucky spanks you three times in quick succession, right at the line where your cheeks, your thighs, and your cunt meet. It’s almost too much, and you try to dodge to the side. “Oh no you don’t,” he growls, forcing you back into position. His hand comes down again, and this time you press your face into a pillow to keep from screaming too loudly. 

Your reach out with your left hand, not sure of what to do with your body when you are overwhelmed with sensations like this, and you’re surprised when a firm hand takes yours and squeezes it reassuringly. When you open your eyes and look over, Steve is gazing at you, and his lust is tangible. He keeps holding your hand as both of your asses are spanked in tandem. 

You are not quiet. It’s never been your strong suit. You don’t wonder if your ass will be bruised later, it’s more a question of how bruised. Steve squeezes your hand as though you are anchoring him to this realm. He could bench press you with one arm, and yet here he is, small and submissive for his favorite person. 

Bucky leans close, speaking between the two of you. “Had enough? My arms are getting tired.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Barnes,” says Steve, dreamily. 

“I’ve had enough, sir,” you reply, trying to think up where this is heading next. The room smells of sweat and sex; you lick your lips and taste salt. You want to touch them both. You want to be touched by them both. “I’m ready to comply to your demands, Sergeant Barnes,” is what you finally say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's f**king hot here on the east coast, so if you need a cold shower, it can serve a dual purpose today. Until next chapter, dearies!
> 
> xo,  
> Dot


	4. In Which the Hunters Get Captured By the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please,” pants Steve. Bucky flashes you a quick smirk.
> 
> “Please what?” you ask, mischievous.
> 
> Steve exhales and clears his throat. “Please. Sergeant Barnes. It’s all I can think about.” 
> 
> Bucky laughs a small evil laugh. “All _you_ can think about? Selfish punk.”
> 
> “Fuck,” Steve grunts as Bucky’s teeth leave marks on his skin. “Please, Bucky, I need you to fuck me. Please.” 
> 
> “Language, Rogers,” you snap at Steve, as he’s known to do to you sometimes. You and Bucky meet eyes again and he’s trying to tell you something with just his facial expression. You think you get the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the exciting *climax* has arrived! (get it? get it? okay, I'll stop.)

Bucky clicks his tongue, tsk-tsking at you and Steve, both still positioned with your asses in the air. “Oh-ho, are you now?” His voice is a rasping tease. You don’t look at him, but you can hear the smug face he’s making as he hums and chortles at the two of you. He’s stretching--you hear the familiar mechanical whirring of Bucky’s arm. “The two of you have no discipline, you know that? Do you know how much work I’ve had to put in today? I’m feeling a little tired. Hey, Rogers?”   
  
When you look to your left, Steve’s forehead is still pressed to the mattress. His chest is heaving and his fingers are still intertwined with yours. You’re not sure if the shining rivulet of moisture down the side of his face is sweat or the track of a tear. He doesn’t respond aloud, but he squeezes your hand gently, and starts stroking the pad of his thumb over your knuckles. You can’t help but push a small hum through your throat at the gentle sensation. 

The dulled slap of metal pounding into solid muscle behind you causes Steve to jump and cry out. “Rogers! Respond when your Sergeant addresses you.”

Steve sharply draws in a breath, collecting himself. “Yes, sir! I’m sorry, sir!”

“Since you’re already at,” Bucky pauses dramatically and chuckles, “FULL attention, I need you to understand something. This woman,” he drawls, pushing you flat onto the mattress, pinching the back of your thigh so you squeal, “this dame, she wants to see us. What we do to each other behind closed doors.”    
  
Steve gasps loudly. You crane your neck to see that Bucky’s metal hand is wrapped firmly around Steve’s cock. He’s tugging it around somewhat gently. Steve is up on his knees and elbows, arching his back. He’s let go of your hand, but you notice his knuckles are turning white as he balls up the sheet in his fist.

“Princess, I’m gonna be honest with ya right now. I’m gettin’ mighty tired of trying to keep both of you in line. Stevie, I think you got your penance, ya damn sinner. Can you help me out?”

“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” he grins. “Anything for the mission.” 

Bucky’s hand, which had been pressing your lower back, moves away. You feel his presence back away. You hear him plop down in the chair next to the bed where he usually piles his clean clothes until you put them away. “Both of you, sit up.” 

You and Steve behave yourselves. Actually, you both sit up on your knees, hands relaxed on top of your respective thighs. You are chewing your bottom lip, and your body subtly trembles. Steve’s spine is razor-straight, and his eyes are down. His face is so soft and pretty. This demi-god of a man, towering over you even on your knees, is waiting so sweetly, waiting to be used. You only hope you look as reverent in the same position. 

“Do you think we should give her what she wants, Stevie? Do you want her to have that? Has this skirt been good enough for ya?” Bucky teases. 

You curl your toes. You want to see them go at it so badly. You wonder if you can get off from watching alone. Bucky and Steve’s cocks are both magnificently hard.

Steve takes a deep breath and finally raises his head. “I think so, sir.”   
  
“Goddamnit, Rogers. Who’s in charge here?” Bucky jumps out of his seat to deliver a quick slap to Steve’s face with his flesh-and-blood hand. Steve shrinks back, lowering his eyes again, but you’re pretty sure you caught a trace of a smile. Bucky sighs heavily, as if he’s having a difficult time. “The dame,” he gestures at you, slowing his speech as if Steve is kind of simple, “thinks she’s gonna be satisfied her way. Thinks you’re gonna kiss me with those pretty lips of yours. But since you two can’t seem to be good, you’re wearing me out. I’m gonna sit my ass over here,” he gestures back to the chair, “and you’re gonna do the work, Stevie.”

Wait, is he suggesting…? Your eyes dart to Steve, looking for anything to clarify. Your entire self is burning with want, and you no longer care of what exactly, or from whom.  Steve’s solid blush blooms down his torso, over his chest and between his hips. He licks his lips. “Sir? I...may I--?”

“She’s yours to do with as you please, Stevie. Make sure you ask permission when you’re supposed to. But dammit, make this worth me sittin’ on the sidelines.” Bucky’s legs are spread wide as he reclines in the chair, licking his right palm and stroking it over his dick, making a dismissive gesture with his metal hand as if to say  _ get to it, ya idiot _ .   
  
As you try to parse the reality of the situation in your mind, your thoughts are wiped clean as Steve quickly turns to you, grabbing your face in his hands and kissing you hard. Your insides turn to jelly as his tongue probes desperately into your mouth. You imagine he’s learned how to kiss from Bucky, all those years together, but it feels nothing like kissing your boyfriend. A soft sound from his throat makes its way into your mouth, and you moan in return. 

Steve’s hands begin to roam all over your body, and you’re beginning to feel feverish. His touch is firm, massaging into you. Your head tips back as he presses his mouth to your neck, alternating nips and kisses between your ear and your collarbone. 

“Feel good, doll?” he whispers, and you are losing yourself in the moment so you don’t answer. He looks over at Bucky, smirks, and blows him a kiss. Bucky winks back. Steve leans in again and licks away the trail of sweat between your breasts. You are about to gasp, but he knocks it out of you by roughly pushing you onto your back, so you land with an “oof”. 

“Turn her so I can see her face, Stevie,” Bucky says. It’s not a barked order, but a softer request. Steve jerks you around so your feet barely hang over one side of the bed. “Oh, that’s pretty,” Bucky mutters, his thumb drawing circles around the head of his cock. Steve abruptly reaches between your legs and forces your thighs apart. Bucky rolls his hips in his seat. Your entire body arches in response. “Beautiful,” Bucky exhales, but you’re unsure if he’s referring to you, Steve, or the entire lewd tableau set before him.

“C’mere, doll,” Steve rasps, wrapping one arm around you, tracing a line down the outside of your cunt. He slides his wrapped arm around and over your breasts. You lean into the feeling, a feral breath escaping your throat. “That’s right, gonna make you feel so good you won’t remember what you were after in the first place.” 

You know you’re not going to forget, but that doesn’t really matter as Steve fucks a finger into you until you cry out. A second finger joins the first, and he tips his hand so his fingertips slam into your g-spot. He stops thrusting and continues to crook his fingers in you. Your head rolls to the side and through half-closed lids, you see Bucky working himself over, panting as he studies your bodies together. 

Bucky clears his throat and breathlessly speaks up, “God, baby Boy, you look so good right now.” You hear him spit, presumably into his hand that’s still working his leaking cock.    
  
“Steve,” you breathe out. “Steve, oh...fuck...unh.” His hand slips out of your cunt with a wet squelch. 

The Captain bends down over you, his breath hot on your ear. He licks around the edge until you shudder, and he smoothes a hand over your hair. It’s not quite a choke that he delivers, but his fingers rest on the side of your neck and he presses his thumb gently at your jugular. His voice sounds dark and dangerous as he whispers, “I’m gonna take you now, doll.” 

He keeps his hand at the same place on your neck as he lifts your hips with the other hand and slides the head of his cock into you. You groan and shudder. He’s bigger than Bucky, and the stretch is delicious. You’re so worked up, it only takes an instant until he’s being squeezed by your tight cunt. Steve starts fucking you slowly. You can’t bring yourself to open your eyes at first, but after a moment you glance up and away to see that Steve’s eyes are locked with his lover.

Bucky looks positively debauched, hungry as he holds his cock, lazily stroking away, learning closer to the bed. What you wouldn’t give to put that gorgeous member in your mouth right now, but that’s not the game. You suddenly realize Steve’s looking down at you, and you return the look. You don’t really have control of your body but you find yourself wishing you could softly run your hands over those sweet pink cheeks as he slams against you. His baby blue eyes are so focused on you, as if you’re the one that matters right now. And maybe you are. Steve’s sounds are still somewhat reserved as he begins to thrust faster and harder.   
  
“Stevie, you like fuckin’ my girl? Ain’t she a peach?” You love when Bucky calls you ‘his’ girl, even when you’ve said many times that in real life, you belong to no one but yourself. In private, you both play at being possessive, but it’s not like that--in real life, it’s mutually respectful, protective where it needs to be.

You can sense the taut heat growing in your foundation. If Steve keeps this up, you are going to come soon, falling apart here. Every noise you make is that of a feral creature, punctuated by the sighs that sound more innocent. Apparently he can tell you’re close, and he must not be far behind. “Buck,” Steve rasps, the character and the game falling away in favor of intimacy for a moment. “Please, sir, may I...unnhhh...please may I--God, Y/N--Buck…”

You are almost over the precipice to your own orgasm, but Bucky leaps out of his chair. “No!” he growls. “Not yet.” And somehow he has launched himself onto the bed with the two of you. “Didn’t say you were gonna finish here, Stevie.” Steve suddenly pulls out, responding to Bucky yanking him away, and you whimper loudly in response. Steve and Bucky’s mouths crash together above you, both men groaning. You reach down to rub your aching clit in response.   
  
They both regard you, and Bucky’s voice is husky, almost condescending in the way you like. “See, there you go again, princess. We’re gonna take care of you. Don’t worry, babygirl.” He swats your hand away from your sex, re-centers himself, and buries his dick into your cunt as deep as it will go. You bite the back of your hand to keep from screaming. It’s so good. So good. Where are you and what’s your damn name?   
  
He keeps his metal hand on your hip, and you utter a silent prayer for some bruises. You’re his best girl, after all--you want to be marked. Bucky lifts his other hand from your body and makes some kind of signal in the air. He flips you over onto your stomach quickly and hauls your hips backward so you’re on all fours. Suddenly Steve is next to the bed, his gorgeous cock pointed straight at your face. The force of being fucked hard from behind forces you forward, and you realize this is on purpose. You open your mouth and go straight for Steve’s erection.

Some part of you is laughing when you think  _ Star-spangled Spit Roast _ , but you aren’t in the headspace to acknowledge that through your hastened breaths and high-pitched sighs. Steve is so fucking quiet, no matter how much you swirl your tongue or suck harder. There’s no way you can fit all of him down, and you keep almost choking, relishing the sensation regardless. Bucky’s hands lift from your hips again and suddenly Steve releases an uncharacteristically loud moan.

You let his dick slide out of your mouth and look upward. Bucky and Steve are otherworldly, locked in lust together. They kiss like their mouths are at war, each man grunting and panting, desperately to stake a claim in one another. Bucky’s metal hand is wrapped around Steve’s throat, Steve’s one hand is tangled in Bucky’s hair. It’s a goddamn gorgeous sight, that’s for sure, and all of a sudden, you start to lose it. You gulp quickly and cry out, “Sir, please, please may I come, sir...OH--”

Steve can only helplessly look down at you as Bucky tightens his chokehold, leans down to you, and simply says, “Come. Now.” 

The entire world drops away. You reach your hand out, grasping the first bit of flesh you can find. You’re honestly not sure if it’s Steve’s thigh or Bucky’s--it’s dense, muscular, and still straining as the two supersoldiers are working each other over while watching you fall apart. Sometimes you’re good for more than one orgasm, but you have become liquid. Words aren’t ready. You manage to roll to one side of the sexy centegenerians. 

The aftershow appears to be better than the main event. Bucky and Steve embrace like they are the last two lovers on Earth. You have to dive off to the side as Bucky violently pins Steve down. Steve is gasping for air, sweat shining off his alabaster skin. Bucky kisses and bites his way south. “C’mon, baby boy, what do you say?”   
  
“Please,” pants Steve. Bucky flashes you a quick smirk.   
  
“Please what?” you ask, mischievous.

Steve exhales and clears his throat. “Please. Sergeant Barnes. It’s all I can think about.”    
  
Bucky laughs a small evil laugh. “All  _ you _ can think about? Selfish punk.”   
  
“Fuck,” Steve grunts as Bucky’s teeth leave marks on his skin. “Please, Bucky, I need you to fuck me. Please.”    
  
“Language, Rogers,” you snap at Steve, as he’s known to do to you sometimes. You and Bucky meet eyes again and he’s trying to tell you something with just his facial expression. You think you get the picture. You move yourself around and bend down to press your mouth against Steve’s. You deepen the kiss immediately and he moans, low and feral in his throat. You realize that Bucky is sucking Steve off. You wonder if you, too, need some kind of super-serum injection to deep throat the way your boyfriend can. Goddamn, he’s doing it like a champ. Steve is struggling to breathe a bit, so you back off and focus on petting his hair. He looks so gone, poor thing. You can’t stop grinning at how pretty he looks, so submissive and quiet. You lean in close to his ear as he mewls softly. “Look at you. Look. At. You. What a sweet boy you are for your Sergeant. Does that feel good with his mouth around you? Hm?” 

When Steve howls, you look away from his handsome face to find that Bucky has impaled himself on his best guy’s dick and is riding with enthusiasm. “Dammit, Stevie, you’re so hard right now. So good.” Bucky strokes his own member and rolls his hips. It’s hypnotic--you sit up away from Steve and lean in kiss your boyfriend. Bucky moans into your mouth as you slide your tongue into his, but he then leans back and kisses your cheek. “Make sure my baby boy stays quiet?” He grins, impish.   
  
It’s not a message you can miss. You crawl back toward Steve’s radiant face again, but this time, you straddle it. You wonder if you are blushing more than Steve now, because you just feel so brazen and naughty, sitting on his face like this. It does, however, shut him up, or at least muffle his expressions. Steve reaches one hand up to hold onto your thigh; his other hand is clamped onto Bucky somewhere. He circles your clit expertly, quickly, and it’s incredible. You are nearing yet another climax. You think to ask for permission, but a quick look around reveals all three of you are too fucked out to care. Bucky’s face is scrunched up in ecstasy. Steve licks you faster, and you are riding his face now as he makes short, high-pitched noises in his throat.   
  
It’s hard to say if you all get off at the same time. Your head is thrown back and you let out a silent, strangled sort of moan as Steve hums against you. Bucky is the only one who says anything as he breathes out, “Aw fuck, Stevie, oh my god oh my god!” and you feel a small spurt against your ass. You climb off of Steve to see his chest is absolutely splattered with Bucky’s mess. 

You are all breathing heavily, lazily but efficiently changing positions so your heads are on the pillows. Bucky plops down in the center, and you and Steve each nestle your heads against his chest. Steve is wrapped in a metallic embrace but sighs as he listens to his best guy’s heartbeat. You kiss Bucky’s cheek and rest your head in the crook of his flesh-and-blood arm. 

Steve reaches out for your hand, affectionately tracing circles over the back of your hand and wrist. You hum with satisfaction. “Well, fellas, that was...um…”   
  
“Incredible,” Steve sighs dreamily.   
  
“Amazing,” Bucky smiles.

“I was going to say unexpected,” you giggle. 

“Buck, I didn’t think that was ever going to happen,” Steve confesses.

"Well I never expected to remember who the hell Bucky Barnes was, or to be living in an apartment with the man I’ve always loved, or to be in love with a beautiful woman who is essentially my fucking biographer.” 

“Point taken, jerk.” Steve gives Bucky a playful shove.    
  
In your post-orgasmic haze, you are still putting pieces together. “Wait,  _ didn’t think this was ever going to happen _ ? You’ve...talked about this?” Both men’s faces turn the slightest shade of pink. “You have! I can’t believe this. I can’t…” 

“C’mon, doll,” Bucky pets your hair, “it’s okay. I mean, we thought it was--” Steve looks concerned.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. It was uh,” you half laugh, half choke, “much more than fine, fellas.”   
  
Bucky kisses your forehead, then Steve’s. “It was some pillow talk one night. You were at your apartment, and I was tellin’ Stevie how pretty you are, and how I never expected to find a girl in this century who’d understand what we’d been through. And he said--”   
  
Steve pipes up, “I told him I hired you because you were the most trustworthy and intelligent woman I’d met, and you were perfect for the job.” He then blushes a deeper shade. “Also, you have a little sass in you. I like that. And Bucky, well, he’s always been happier when he could see men and women both.”   
  
“Especially sassy ones. And so I was sayin’ to Stevie that I like you, and I can’t keep my hands off you when he’s not here, and next thing you know--”   
  
“Barnes starts describing a threesome in some very bawdy detail.”   
  
You gasp melodramatically. “Gentlemen! Oh my stars! You are ruining the pillars of American society.” All three of you laugh. You chime back in, more honestly, “I hope this doesn’t make lunch at the hot dog cart awkward, Steve.”    
  
Steve grins, “You are welcome here anytime, and as for the hot dogs, I’ll buy next time.” 

Bucky gives both of you a squeeze and gives a contented sigh. “Never thought things could be like this. My best guy. My best gal. I don’t know about you, but I could use a nap.”

You set an alarm as Steve pulls up the blankets to cover the three of you. “Pizza delivery when we wake up?” you suggest.   
  
Bucky pulls you in closer, smelling your hair. “Sounds perfect, doll.” It’s quiet for a moment, and you hear Steve’s sleepy, lulled breathing. Bucky whispers, “I love you,” bestowing a sweet kiss to both you and Steve’s heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, sweet readers! This wasn't even a half-marathon of a story, but I'm so happy that I made it. I hope to bring you more stories and more ships soon.
> 
> xo,  
> Dot

**Author's Note:**

> Fire up your cold showers, lovelies. Chapter 2 will be bringing the BDSM and the sexy sexytimes. Coming (ha!) soon. 
> 
> Leave some comments/kudos love, because let's be real: validation is motivation.


End file.
